This invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electrical circuit wiring arrangement for use in high frequency tuning circuits for television receivers, and more particularly, to a soldering method of the circuit elements in the wiring assembly constructed for facilitating the mounting of the circuit elements.
Generally, electrical circuit wiring arrangements or systems fall into two groups, namely, the two-dimensional printed wiring system or the three-dimensional wiring system. In printed circuits a sheet of insulating material is used as a printed circuit board which is advantageous for an automatic assembly and soldering, but the screening effect of a metal chassis is lacking. The insulating material of the printed circuit board increases the capacitances between the connections. Moisture can cause some conduction along the surface of the printed circuit board. On the other hand, a manual wiring system or so-called "jungle" wiring system is advantageous for achieving desirable high frequency characteristics due to diminishing stray capacitances, and for desirable economical and space-factor aspects without using any printed circuit board.
The following are the good aspects of the two-dimensional configuration and of the three-dimensional configuration of wiring systems respectively. A two-dimensional configuration printed wiring system has the following advantages. (1) The final assemblies are very constant in their characteristics from one set to another, (2) compensations can be introduced in the wiring itself, (3) the circuit arrangement is very distinct and neat with all points readily accessible, and (4) the assembling and soldering are suitable for an automatic production or an assembly line. In the so-called jungle wiring system having a three-dimensional configuration the advantages are as follows, (1) all critical connections can be short, because they can cross each other, (2) capacitances are low, mutually and with respect to the chassis, (3) the wiring has a small surface area, and (4) a printed circuit board for supporting the circuit elements is eliminated.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved system having these advantages of the conventional systems in combination. In other words, it is sought to apply an automatic soldering method for producing a jungle wiring system in the same manner as that for the printed wiring system. Conventional wiring systems still leave room for improvement, especially as far as minimizing the assembly size and dimension is concerned. This applies to simplifying the assembly, as well as to lowering the manufacturing costs and to improving the electrical performance of these circuits.